OC List
This page has a list of all OC's, a quick description, and there parents. If you wish to make a OC you must follow these rules: OC Rules. Failure to follow these terms will result in immediate termination of your OC. List of Oc's Owned by FaithfullyFinchelForever *Chloe Berry Parents- Leon and Claire Berry Owned by-FaithfullyFinchelForever. *Clara Berry Owned by- FaithfullyFinchelForever Owned by FinchelFreak *Alison Jones, Parents: Bubcedes (Bubba and Mercedes)-Owned by FinchelFreak, Quick Description: Mean Girl, Cheerio, Enemies with everyone minus Sue and the Cheerios, Drinks alcohol *Kristy von Bleicken -Owned by FinchelFreak Owned by ILoveGlee *Ariana Abrams , Parents: Artie Abrams and Frannie Fabray - Owned by-ILoveGlee. * Ruby Blake *Gabby Carters *Lucille Evans *Taylor Reyes Ruby Blake Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine *Cameron Daniels Parents- Unknown Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine *Tina Anderson-Hummel , Parents: Kurt and Blaine- Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine Quick Description: Cookie crazy *Shane Hampton- Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine :3 Owned by Im a Klainer *Dylan Hudson, Parents: Finn/ Sugar aka ??-Owned by Im A Klainer, Quick Description: Alot like his father, endg, dates Mimi, stops Mimi from drug use. *Kim Hudson, Parents: Finn/Sugar aka ??- Owned by Im A Klainer, Quick Description: She is athletic and in the cheerios. Her idol is Kelly Clarkson. Owned by LiveOutLoud *Jessica Toronto, Owned by LiveOutLoud *John Watson, Owned by LiveOutLoud *Julia Watson, Parents: Cecelia and James Watson-Owned by LiveOutLoud *Musetta St. James, Parents: St. Berry aka Rachel and Jesse - Owned by LiveOutLoud, Quick description: Daughter of Rachel and Jesse, Glee Club Captain, A Partying Performance Artist, Dating Dylan Hudson, the couple is an endgame. *Rebecca Johnson, Owned by LiveOutLoud *Sapphire Herrara, Twin to Tom, Parents: Unknown- Owned by LiveOutLoud *Tom Herrara, Parents: Unknown-Owned by LiveOutLoud Owned By PlatinumSoul *Conley Moore, owned by PlatinumSoul *Lavender Moore, Owned by PlatinumSoul *Rowan Isabella Moore-Owned by PlatinumSoul. Owned by Others *Alisson Hilder , Owned by- Gleek1997 *Amber Mitchell, Parents: Cameron and Hannah-Owned by SkySplitz *Angela St. James, Parents: Rachel and Jesse St. James. - Owned by User:ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U *Camille Anderson-Hummel Parents; Kurt and Blaine - Owned by Laurakeee. She has a sister Tina. Anderson-Hummel. *Christopher Evans, Parents: Sam and Quinn, Owned by Just a Lucky Person. *Danielle Puckerman, Parents: Puck/Sunshine- Owned by EvilPoohBear Quick Description: Gangsta, Half Asian, Half Jewish. *Elena Johnson-Owned by Laurakeee *Daphne Anderson-Hummel-Owned by PandaGleek101 *Heather Lopez-Pierce, Parents: Santana and Brittany. Owned by ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE *Jocelyn Evans Parents: Sam and Quinn- Owned by: Melvis8 *Natalie Ashford-Owned by Rossidaniella *Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel - Owned by Limeheights *Phoebe Evans, Parents: Sam and Quinn, Owner - LucyQuinnEvans. *Lauren Mitchell, Parents: Cameron, Owner- LucyQuinnEvans *Nicole Allison, Owner- LucyQuinnEvans *Rose Wilson, Owner- LucyQuinnEvans *Piper Moore, Owner- LucyQuinnEvans *Olivia von Bleicken, Parents: Marissa and Samuel, Owner- LucyQuinnEvans Unknown Owner *No unknown owned OC's at the time. List of Parents *'Rachel-'''Parent of Musetta and Angela St. James *'Finn-'Parent of Kim and Dylan Hudson, *'Quinn-'Parent of Christopher, Jocelyn, Lucille, Phoebe *'Noah-'Parent of Danielle Puckerman. *'Mercedes-'Parent of Alison *'Artie-'Parent of Ariana Abrams *'Kurt-'Parent of Camille, Tina, and Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel. *'Santana-'Parent of Brad and Heather Pierce-Lopez. *'Brittany-'Parent of Brad and Heather Pierce-Lopez. Surrogate mother of Gracie and Nicolas Newton *'Sam-'Parent of Christopher, Jocelyn, Lucille, Phoebe, *'Jesse-'Parent of Musetta and Angela St. James. *'Blaine-'Parent of Camille, Tina, and Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel. *'Sugar-'Parent of Kim and Dylan Hudson *'Shane-'Parent of Alison *'Hannah-'Parent of Amber and Lauren Mitchell. *'Cameron-'Parent of Amber and Lauren Mitchell. *'Marissa- Parent of Kristy von Bleicken and Olivia von Bleicken. *'''Samuel- '''Parent of Kristy von Bleicken and Olivia von Bleicken. Gallery Lea-michele.jpg|Musetta St. James|link=Maureen Mimi St. James Demi-lovato-ripped-london-03.jpg|Tina Anderson-Hummel' Catherineabrams.jpg|'Ariana Abrams' Michelleevans.jpg|'Lucille Dianna Evans ' Finn3-reg.jpg|'Dylan Hudson' Taylor swift.jpg|'Chloe Berry' Images.jpg|Camille Anderson-Hummel Dara.jpg|'Rowan Isabella Moore' Vanessa-Hudgens-in-Rent.jpg|Sapphire Herrara Normal 001.jpg|Tom Herrara Chris-Colfer-chris-colfer-20666012-500-361 large.jpg|'Cameron Daniels' 278px-Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg|Christopher Evans Tumblr ls3ud6OwJN1qg9u71.jpg|Clara Berry RubyBlake.jpg|Ruby Blake Twitter.jpg|Shane Hampton Cl.jpg|Conley Moore Shay-mitchell-hairstyle-16.jpg|Alisson Hilder Miley-cyrus.jpg|Amber Mitchell 25647_CHRISTINA_PERRI.jpg|Danielle Puckerman Erin Heatherton HM 2704111 11-398x466-1-.jpg|Heather Lopez-Pierce Amber-heard 288x288.jpg|Lauren Mitchell Justin-bieber-promo.jpg|Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel Phoebe in her house.jpg|Phoebe Evans Emma-watson-6.jpg|'Julia Watson' Lucy-hale-as-rose-baker.jpg|'Natalie Ashford' Amy adams 13-1024.jpg|'Kristy von Bleicken' The-Gates-Skyler-Samuels.jpg|'Alison Jones''' Troian-Bellisario-as-Spencer-Hastings.jpg|Kim Hudson Bom.jpg|Lavender Moore Harry-potter-daniel-radcliffe-dating-9175.jpg|John Watson Taylorbrooks.jpg|Taylor Brooks GabbyCarters.jpg|Gabby Carters LIVE p0121 21e10lindsay.embedded.prod affiliate.11.jpg|Rebecca Johnson Marissa-von-bleicken-2.jpg|Jessica Toronto Jonathan Groff-1.jpg|Dawson Grant 7799 katy perry02.jpg|Angela St. James 230290-heather-morris-180x180.jpg|Daphne Anderson-Hummel Cher.jpg|Elena Johnson Ashley Benson as Hanna pretty little liars.jpg|Ann-Marie Quillts 600full-Alexis-Bledel.jpg|Rose Wilson Jamie-Chung-Photo.jpg|Nicole Allison Emma-Stone-emma-stone.jpg|Olivia von Bleicken Bonnie-bonnie-wright-203661.jpg|Piper Moore Category:OCS